1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a multi-channel single-tube sealed container and applicator.
2. Description of Related Art
Many medications, chemicals, and adhesives require the mixture of two or more substances just before application to form the final product that will be applied or used. Common examples of these types of products are hair dyes and quick dry adhesives. The substances must be kept separate until just before the product is to be applied or used. Generally the substances must be carefully mixed in a fixed proportion. Often times, once the substances are exposed to the atmosphere, it must be used completely, and any remaining substances that are not used must be discarded and cannot be stored. For these reasons, most of the packaging for these types of products are sealed in separate small airtight containers.
The present invention is a multi-channel single-tube sealed container and applicator that is easy to package, convenient, easy to use, easy to transport, sanitary, economical, and self-contained. The present invention is not only a container but can also be used as the applicator. Furthermore, the present invention eliminates the tedious task of measuring the proper proportion of the substances required for application.
The present invention comprises of a multi-channel single-tube sealed container and applicator that defines multiple channels within its body that may contain different substances in each channel and that is sealed on both ends. A score is formed at a predetermined distance from each sealed end of the multi-channel single-tube sealed container and applicator such that when the multi-channel single-tube sealed container and applicator is bent it will break open at the score discharging the substances in the channels.